


Beacon

by SnarkyLlama



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyLlama/pseuds/SnarkyLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yashiro knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beacon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hostilecrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/gifts).



> prompt: "What do you mean you don't know where we are?!"

"What do you mean you don't know where we are? We're going to your place!"

"You make it sound so bad. You know I just moved in, this could happen to anyone."

"Yeah, but it always happens to you."

"One time, Yashiro! One time does not mean always. And I'd never been to Touya's before."

"And apparently, you've never been to your apartment before."

"You're so full of it. You know what you should do? You should change Associations so I can beat your ass more often."

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you? But I've gotten a lot stronger since the last time we played. I'll cut you down to size in no time--"

"Ha!"

"--and it'll be a breeze since you're so short to begin with."

"HA! You think I haven't improved? I play Touya twice a week now!"

"Hmm... yeah. You and Touya..."

"What? What about me and Touya?"

"Do you know how to get to Touya's place now?"

"Of course I do."

"Can you get to Touya's place from here?"

"Of course I can. What of it?"

"I thought you didn't know where we are."

"I don't, but I know where Touya is."

"It's like some weird homing pigeon thing, isn't it?"

"What?"

"It's rather curious..."

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No, reason."

"You're so weird. Is everyone in Kansai this weird?"

"Aw, shut up, pigeon boy and take us to your keeper."

"What? He's not my keeper!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go to Touya's. He'll set you straight... or not."

"You're so weird. But come on, Touya's is that way."


End file.
